


Jealous Lover

by blackbirdandcat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Lemon, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Smut, face fucking, insemination kink, sex in front of a mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdandcat/pseuds/blackbirdandcat
Summary: Jealous possessive Gladio gets his point across the table to his s/o that he's the only one for her.





	Jealous Lover

I slowly dragged my luggage behind me, not even bother carrying the heavy backpack as it was full of goodies I got from my recent trip to NYC. My back was hurting my legs were sore from all the walking and I had a blister on my foot from the new sandals. I was feeling some serious pain that was for sure and to top it all off my flight was delayed several hours. It was one in the morning by the time I arrived back home, there was no one around in the airport that was normally fairly busy. Looking at my phone it was at 15% battery life I hadn't charged it during the flight and used it for music, damn. There was no way I could use the Uber app and make a request. It was late and Gladio went to bed fairly early though he was off from work tomorrow, Prince Noctis was doing some stuff with Ignis on Friday so Gladio wasn't needed. Perhaps he was awake?

  
  


_'Hey, babe I know it's late but my phone is about to die and no place to charge it. Are you awake can you pick me up from the airport? I'll make it up to you!'_ I sent out a quick text to him, sitting down outside the airport breathing in the humid air.

  
  


_'Babe, eta 2 minutes once I saw your flight was delayed I made point to keep a eye on it and pick you up, needed gas for the car.'_ Was a instant reply from Gladiolus.

  
  


“Oh man he's so sweet.” I sighed, smiling at the phone reading the text over.

  
  


I was wearing a gray tank top, that showed off a lot of my bra, which was my point as it was a expensive pretty bra and I felt the need to show it. The gray and green leggings I wore were rolled up a bit as it was hot and humid in Florida. Pulling my hair back in a pony tail as it was down when I was up in rainy NYC but the humidity was too much to handle the long black hair on the nape of my neck. There was only a few people milling about waiting for their rides to pick them up a few loading their stuff in their cars. I was looking for a black Nissan Z, a shiny sports car that Gladio splurged on.

  
  


My mind went back to the dream I had yesterday morning, I had briefly told Gladio about it in a text message as he wasn't able to speak on the phone yesterday. He didn't reply too much beyond, _'cute babe save that restlessness for me to enjoy. Don't touch yourself at all until you get back home.'_

  
  


He didn't text me any more until right before I got on my flight to Florida he asked me if I was doing fine and what time I was going to be home again as he forgot. I told him that my flight had been delayed due to weather in Boston making it hard for the plane to make it to NYC. I heard a low rumble of heavy metal playing in the distance, it was Gladio I knew it from a mile away, my green eyes lit up happily seeing the sleek nissan show up.

  
  


Getting to my feet I picked up my backpack slinging it over my shoulder, smiling I rushed over to the passenger door as he rolled down the window peering at me, he was wearing a red tank top and tight dark denim jeans.

  
  


“Hey how much pretty lady?” Gladio asked giving me some cheek as he saw how much cleavage showed from the tank top.

  
  


“Oh double the price of this car, Mister but for tonight special discount of a car ride home.” I snarked as I shoved the backpack into the back seat of the sports coupe.

  
  


“Sold, I hope you are into some freaky shit.” He joshed as I buckled up receiving a kiss on the cheek from him, as his right hand curled up from the stick shift, pinching my nipple through my bra.

  
  


Relaxing immediately I placed my hand on top of Gladio's glad that he was awake to pick me up otherwise I would have to try someone else and pray my phone stays alive. Pulling on to the highway Gladio turned to me a smirk on his handsome face, crinkling up the scar that was there some.

  
  


“So about that dream babe?” He asked, I was tired so I didn't pick up the tone in his voice, there was a bit of sarcasm to it that laced with jealousy.

  
  


“Oh! In the dream Chanyeol and I were making out hardcore it was so hot, I mean like crazy with his hands all over me one squeezing my breast and one down my pants massaging my clit.” I moaned slightly squirming in the leather seats of the black Nissan 370Z, as Gladio drove us to his apartment.

  
  


He grew quiet at that comment of mine, he had been joking with me until I said that and illicit that moan. My boyfriend’s jaw squared his broad shoulders got higher as he sped down the road.

  
  


“Uh Gladio you are doing 80 it’s only 70. . .” I pointed at the speedometer concern hitting my voice, heart rate picking up quickly.

  
  


“Right. . .” He said after a moment then slowing down to the proper speed, I could hear him grinding his teeth over the music.

  
  


It was quiet the rest of the ride home and just the soft sounds of the music on low. As we pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex Gladio plucked out my bag from the backseat. He didn’t reach out his hand to grab mine like normal, _what had I said wrong_? Feeling a bit depressed without holding his hand I followed behind him, staring at my feet my eyes briefly straying to that firm ass of his.

  
  


“Jin…” Gladio said in a dark husky tone as soon as he shut the door behind me.

  
  


“Gladio?” I called out as he flicked on the hallway light.

  
  


“Do you like making me jealous? Did you touch yourself to that dream?” He asked pulling me towards him.

  
  


“I don’t….” I started then closed my mouth as I was stopped by the pure animalistic look in his hazel eyes the intense stare as he wanted to know.

  
  


“Did you pleasure yourself to that dream when I specifically asked you to wait for me?” He now pushed me up against the wall his hard muscles body pressing against mine soft weak frame.

  
  


“Yes. . .I did a little to help me sleep. . .” I admitted staring up at him my green eyes locked onto his hazel, they were so intense like a burning flame staring at me pinning me in spot.

  
  


“I’ll help you get some sleep. . .do you realize how jealous I am to think that this famous guy makes you this horny? To get you squirming in your seat to see your gorgeous green eyes light up with pleasure at a dream of him touching you?”

  
  


“No, I didn’t it was just a dream…”

  
  


“But my jealousy is very much real babe.” He moaned the loud sound of his belt unbuckling and tumbling to the floor as he pulling down the leather pants.

  
  


My eyes lit up upon seeing his cock struggling against the boxers, I reached out stroking the length of his cock through the cotton, listening intently to the growl that emitted from Gladio. My heart rate was through the roof, my breath heavy as I could feel his body pressing against mine – I had been missing his touch while I was in NYC. Strands of his brown hair fell into his eyes, his head craned down low to stare directly in my eyes. There was sparks of electricity rushing through my body making my pussy wet, nipples hard. I never seen Gladio act like this before this primal emotion of his was different than his normal rough sex ways, I had to admit it was hot. A hand pressed on my shoulder pushing me down, there was force to it but it was not his fully strength it was controlled but the way his hands pinched down showed how intense he was feeling right now about this. It sparked me some making me weak in the knees feeling as he stared down at me, panting heavily as he let his emotions rush through him.

  
  


“Will that idol ever let you do that to him? Tease him like that? Will he ever let you get on your knees and suck his cock, to have it shoved down your throat until you gag?”

  
  


“No…Gladio it was just a dream.” I said trying to defend myself, feeling weak against his firm tone and his jealous accusations.

  
  


“Well babe this is _not_ a dream get on your damn knees before your jealous lover and suck me _dry_.”

  
  


He pushed me down roughly to my knees before him, yanking down his boxers revealing his hard cock to me. Reaching out a hand to grasp at his cock Gladio smacked my hand out of the way, shaking his head he grabbed his belt off his pants forcibly tying my hands behind my back. I let out a loud moan as he tugged on my hair some pulling my head back he stared down at me.

  
  


“No using your hands, just your mouth babe.” Gladio ordered, his tone firm hazel eyes wide with excitement as he ran his long thick fingers through my hair.

  
  


“I understand, I've been a bad girl.” I said straightening up slowly licking the head of his cock.

  
  


“You like to tease me with your thoughts of other men, am I not enough for you? What am I not doing that is not fullfilling your needs and desires babe? Am I not rich enough? Am I not strong enough? Skilled enough?”

  
  


“You're perfect Gladio!” I confessed in between long strokes of my tongue up and down that amazing shaft of his, flat of my tongue pressing hard against his hard cock.

  
  


“Then why another man?” He said in a jealous rage.

“Just a innocent dream. . .” I whined, as I swirled my tongue around the head of his cock, his eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure as he let out loud moan.

  
  


“You are far from innocent my love.” Gladio replied running his hands through my hair, tugging on it some as I wrapped my lips around his cock.

  
  


I started to bob my head up and down his cock, I couldn't balance myself with my hands as they were tied behind my back, I let out a moan as I took him deeper into my mouth. Spit started to build up dripping down the sides of my mouth as I moved up and down a bit faster now, rubbing my tongue all along his cock as I sucked hard as I could on him. It was starting to get loud with the sounds of me sucking on his cock and his moans, thankfully our neighbors were fairly far from us so they wouldn't be privy to our noises. Though sometimes I think they could hear us as we never were ones to hide out sex sessions, the odd stares we got from our neighbors when we went out for walks generally caused us to laugh. I could never take Gladio all the way into my mouth well without a little extra work and encouragement as he was long and there was a lot of girth to take in as well the first time I attempted to deepthroat him I ended up gagging so hard I threw up. It ended up in a laughing fit between the two of us and easing me into it slowly, but I needed my hands.

  
  


“You are such a dirty whore.” Gladio said as I flicked my eyes up to him, slowly dragging my lips up his shaft, giving a extra hard suck on his head as I did.

  
  


I winked at him, as I released his cock flicking the tip of my tongue over the slit of his cock, it was such a sensitive spot of his that always had a favorable reaction. The growl that Gladio let out sent a pleasing shiver down my spine racing to my pussy, soaking my underwear more than it was, surely soaking through my leggings as I squirmed in spot. Both of his large hands reached for the back of my head as I opened my mouth letting out a moan my air was cut off a bit as his cock slammed into the back of my throat making me gag, I let hum of pleasure around his cock as he started to fuck my mouth.

  
  


“Just hit all my buttons babe. . .” Gladio grunted out as his hands cupped the back of my head, as he thrusted into my mouth roughly, me breathing deeply through my nose sucking on him as his cock kept slamming into the back of my throat.

  
  


There was tears slowly forming at my tear ducts, it was a slight painful but pleasurable feeling to be foricibly deepthroated by his cock, perhaps if it was a smaller cock it wouldn't be this way but I would never change for a different one. . .his cock was the only one I needed or wanted _ever_.

  
  


“Your idol do this to you? Would he throat fuck you? Would his cock fill your dirty mouth like mine? **No** , only my cock can do this babe. You better remember that, I will fuck you until it's burned into your mind.” Gladio growled in a passionate stare at me as he continued to slam his cock into the back of my throat.

  
  


He buried it deep into my mouth, leaning his head back as he enjoyed the sounds of me gagging on it, the way my mouth tightened roughly around his thick cock. Gladio pulled out tendrils of spit still connecting his cock to my mouth as I gasped for air.

  
  


“Would he?” Gladio questioned, after I regained breath.

  
  


“No. . .only you babe, only you. Your cock is the only cock I need.” I said panting heavily, I wanted my hands free so I could wrap my hands around his balls and shaft squeezing and torturing it some.

  
  


“That's right babe, only my cock. This is the only pussy I ever need and will ever want.” Gladio said reaching down kissing me slipping his tongue in my mouth massaging over mine.

  
  


Gladio lifted me up by the crook of my elbow bringing me up to my feet, quickly untying me in between heated kisses he began to strip me of my clothes. Soon I was naked before Gladio as he stared down at me enjoying his view as he pulled off the red tank top now both of us naked breathing heavily before each other. Curling a large finger underneath my chin pulling it upwards Gladio kissed me, free hand fondling my breasts squeezing them roughly, pinching at my nipples making me yelp into his kiss.

  
  


Breaking from the kiss Gladio bent me over the small table we had in the hallway that carried a few knicknacks. As he roughly bent me over they tumbled to the floor, I didn't even bother to check if they broke it wouldn't be the first time that a rough sex session broke something. Gripping onto the edges of the table tightly, I felt his cock press against my pussy the lips drenched with my juices already dripping down my legs. The head of his cock rubbing up and down my lips just teasing me as he pressed the head inside just barely, the begging whine that escaped my lips earned a appaising chuckle from Gladio.

  
  


“What do you want babe?” Gladio asked, in that husky teasing tone of his as he bit down onto my shoulder tongue licking over the skin, as he rubbed his cock around my eager pussy.

  
  


“My cock inside your tight wet pussy.” I moaned loudly.

  
  


“Yes that is my tight wet pussy, and it is so ready for me to slam right into it.” Gladio said smirking against my shoulder, mouthing the tender skin along my neck.

  
  


Gladio knew of my fear of hands near my throat but was fine with his mouth there, so he used it to his advantage often placing kisses and bits along my neck enjoying the sensation of my moans against his mouth as he did that.

  
  


“Ahhhh!” I moaned loudly as he slammed his cock right inside of my pussy, filling me right up, his cock pressing firmly against my cervix.

  
  


Gripping onto my hip roughly short nails digging into the soft tender flesh of my ample hips Gladio started to slam in and out of my pussy, the lewd sound of skin smacking against flesh was filling up the room quickly. His loud grunts as he rammed into me enjoying the feeling of my tight pussy wrapped around his thick cock, my legs were shaking from the intense feeling of him filling me up.

  
  


“Gladio harder, fuck…me…ah…harder! I don’t want to walk straight tomorrow!” I screamed arching my back, his right hand yanked onto my hair pulling onto my black tresses.

  
  


His cock slammed in and out of my dripping wet pussy like it was his only job in the world and boy did he love that job. His calloused hands gripped my large tattooed breasts as I as I started to rock my hips in rthym with his movements making it more intense of us. Wrapping my pussy tight around his cock, putting those kegal muscles to work made Gladio let out a loud aggressive growl as he leaned into me snaking a hand around my front rubbing my clit vigorously. I let out a shout as I came, a orgasm ripping through me as I squirted on his cock, making him fuck harder mounting me practically climbing ontop of me on the table it creaked under us. There was shallow thrusts as his cock repeatedly slamming right into my cervix, this was going to hurt tomorrow, I didn't care.

  
  


“I want you too see how I fuck this tight pussy of mine.” Gladio growled in my ear as he bodily picked me up while still inside of me.

  
  


I let out a little yelp as he lifted me up my back smacking against his broad chest, he burying his face in my neck biting down leaving a mark. A bit down the hallway was a full length mirror that I had brought in with me when I moved into Gladio's house but hadn't moved it into a actual room yet. With my legs hooked around his arms, making my legs spread some Gladio stood us in front of the full length mirror to display all of me in front the mirror. His cock spreading open my pussy as he settled himself in a good stance as he started to thrust into me again. I could see the scars on my stomach, legs and thighs so easily but the way he was going after my neck with bites and his large cock thrusting into me it didn't matter. The growling that was escaping his mouth as he surfaced for quick moments of air was sending me over the edge again, he could tell as he stared at my expression in the mirror.

  
  


“Like it when I fuck you like this Jin? So you can watch as my cock thrust in and out of that beautiful pussy? Love seeing your body pressed against mine like this? Do you see your cum dripping down towards my balls?” He moaned heavily into my ear, knowing I had such a weakness for his sex voice.

  
  


“I love this so much, the way my pussy is out on display looks so fantastic as it's being roughly taken by your huge cock, I love it!” I shouted as he started to thrust harder making me bounce against him again.

  
  


“Only I can fuck you like this. Only I can make you scream and shout like this babe. You understand me?”

  
  


“Yes.” I moaned, leaning my head back against him, chest heaving.

  
  


“I can't hear you louder.”

  
  


“YES!”

  
  


“Yes, what?” He teased, nipping on my ear.

  
  


“YES, GLADIO!” I shouted so loud it made my throat hurt, as he reached a hand down pinching my clit.

  
  


“Good girl.” He moaned as I came for a second time bits of cum dripping down my pussy down his balls and onto the floor.

  
  


“That's so hot. . .” I said as I watched the cum drip out of me.

  
  


“It is.” Gladio moaned as I felt his cock start to throb inside of me making me feel like I was going to split in two.

  
  


“Ah!” I let out a loud shout as he bit down rather roughly on my shoulder as his thrustins got erractic and rougher.

  
  


“I'm going to cum right inside this tight pussy, this one I've marked as mine and we are going to watch the cum just drip out of it.”

  
  


“YES!” I shouted practically on a verge of another orgasm.

  
  


“This is my pussy to destroy, to spread right open and fill up with cum. To see cum dripping out of it is just so hot.”

  
  


“I don't think – any of yours is going to come out with how swollen my pussy is.” I panted as he was close to cumming.

  
  


“That's even better, I love the idea of my cum just staying inside of you, it's where it belongs. I am giving it to you.”

  
  


“I want all of it deep inside of me, Gladio!” I shouted, flexing my kegal muscles again squeezing his thick cock tightly.

  
  


That sent Gladio over the edge and he ejaculated deep inside of me I could feel the hot cum filling me right up, the intense feeling of his cock throbbing so much made me cum again. My vision blurred a little as it sent me over a crazy edge letting out a lewd shout as I started to gasp in deep intakes of air. My body was shaking all over from the high of the latest orgasm and the feel of his throbbing cock inside of me, the cum filling me right up. Gladio gave a few slow thrusts getting the last of his cum out, I felt incredibly full. Slowly as his cock got flaccid he pulled out only a few drops of cum came along with it, Gladio showed now signs of getting tired holding me up like that my pussy in complete view. This time instead of harsh bites they were gentle kisses he placed all over my neck.

  
  


“Look, hardly anything is come out.” Gladio said softly, his tone so gentle now in comparison to what it was a few minutes ago.

  
  


“I love you.” I said softly regaining my breath, body shaking a little as a wave hit me.

  
  


“I love you, more than anything in this world.”

  
  


“More than cup of noodles?” I asked in a teasing tone, as he started to kiss over the spots that were red with bite marks, soothing them.

  
  


“More than cup of noodles. Love me more than kpop?”

  
  


“More than kpop.”

  
  


Some cum dripped down out of my swollen pussy, Gladio swiped a hand over it scooping it up as my hands were pinned back so I couldn't do anything. He snaked his arm up to my mouth, eagerly I opened my mouth taking in his fingers sucking on them taking in the cum that had leaked out.

  
  


“Every drop is for you.”

  
  


Slowly he rested me to my feet, my legs weak under me I stumbled a bit, Gladio caught me laughing a little scooping me up into a princess style hold, pulling me close to his body.

  
  


“I got you babe, let me take you to bed.” He said softly a large smile on his face as he looked down at me.

  
  


“Thanks, fucked me beyond the walking straight to the not walking at all point.” I laughed wrapping my arms around his neck kissing him.

  
  


Gladio kissed me back hungrily, tongue licking around in my mouth as he did squeezing me tightly. As he rested me down on our bed I stretched lazily letting out a yawn. Gladio grabbed a bottle of water that was sitting by the bedstand on his side handing over to me allowing me to have first sips, we always had water by the bed. He crawled in on his side pulling the blanket over me dragging me close to him. He was big into snuggling after sex, he loved feeling the random little shivers that went through my body afterwards, placing soft kisses over the bite marks he placed on my body.

  
  


“I love you so much, I could never want anyone else, you know that right?” I asked after a few minutes of listening to his soft murmorings as he massaged my arms gently, a wave of guiltiness hit me making me feel like he might actually be mad at me.

  
  


“I know, I'm not mad at you babe. I wanted to remind you that I love you and all I ever want is you. . .it can make me feel like I'm not a man if are dreaming of someone else.”

  
  


“You never fantasized about another women with me?” I queried.

  
  


“No.” He answered honestly, hazel eyes staring into my green eyes, a loving look on them.

  
  


“I don't deserve you. . .” I said softly eyes downcast.

  
  


“That's not true babe. Just means I need to fuck you more.” He said with a chuckle placing a kiss on my forehead, rubbing my back now.

  
  


“Oh whatever am I going to do.” I said wrapping my arms around his neck, placing a kiss on his lips.

  
  


“I'll be carrying you more.”

  
  


“Hmm I like the sound of that.” I said smiling as I pressed him on his back crawling onto my favorite spot to sleep, right on his chest.

  
  


“You are so fantastic my love, I just cannot explain it enough of how much I love you. Was I too rough?” Gladio asked as his hand rubbed up and down my back soothingly.

  
  


“No just fine, hurt some but the good hurt you know?” I said with a happy smile on my face, letting out a soft yawn.

  
  


“Good, I missed you so much when you were in New York.”

  
  


“Same here, I wish you could have gone with me. That would have been nice.” I replied letting, closing my eyes.

  
  


A slight smack on my ass, a firm squeeze made me shiver a little as if felt good, “time for sleep babe.”

 


End file.
